


Apenas Talvez

by PCSP



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: CrossAllen, Lemon, M/M, Poker, Romance, Shorta-con, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/pseuds/PCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As regras eram claras, Allen sabia desde quando começou a morar com Cross há alguns anos que quando havia mulher em casa, ele deveria se retirar. Mas dessa vez a curiosidade falou mais alto... E todo ato gera suas consequências.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apenas Talvez

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man, obviamente, não me pertence.
> 
> Nota do AO3: Estou repassando meus trabalhos pra esse site, a presente fanfic foi escrita em 14/05/2012. É um trabalho antigo, portanto, e muito diferente dos meus trabalhos atuais. Deve conter vários erros de português (desculpe, mas não vou rever um projeto antigo a essa altura do campeonato)... Ainda sim, espero que gostem!
> 
> Nota original: Esta ideia surgiu em uma conversa com a minha revisora Nyulan. Ela comentou que gostaria de ler um lemon do Cross, e como eu só precisava de um motivo pra escrever essa one-shot (pois estou encafuada com esses dois personagens juntos há algumas semanas), utilizei esse sugestão como desculpa e comecei a escrever.  
> Apesar desta não ser minha primeira fanfic, é minha primeira fanfic no fandom de D.Gray-Man. Por mais que seja um casal pouco convencional (nem sei se há alguma fanfic deste casal em português e li pouquíssimas em outros idiomas) espero que a leitura seja agradável e que gostem da minha forma de escrita. Por favor, me digam o que acharam e o que devo melhorar nas reviews, sim? ^^

**APENAS TALVEZ**

 

Allen Walker entrou no apartamento alugado de seu mestre praticamente se arrastando pelo hall de entrada, apoiando-se na parede enquanto caminhava lentamente, levemente mancando. Aquele dia fora extremamente intenso, pelo menos todo trabalho de carregador no porto havia rendido uma renda boa, talvez Cross ficasse satisfeito com seu empenho assim que ele multiplicasse o dinheiro mais tarde com os jogos de pôquer.

Suspirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos suados e sujos... A quem ele queria enganar? Era óbvio que o General Cross Marian não iria ficar satisfeito com seus esforços, ele nunca ficava. Riu de leve da ironia de sua vida enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu quarto. Estava acostumado com esse tipo de comportamento do ruivo, mas isso não o impedia de desejar um pouco de reconhecimento toda vez que saia de casa para conseguir o dinheiro para a sobrevivência de ambos e extravagâncias de seu mestre.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu um barulho abafado vindo da direção do quarto de seu mestre. De relance, observou o relógio ao fim do corredor: era dezenove horas da noite, o que Cross estaria fazendo em casa numa sexta-feira à noite naquele horário? Bom, talvez ele ainda não saiu para os bares por estar sem dinheiro e estivesse esperando que Allen voltasse e lhe fornecesse o valor a ser gasto naquela noite. Geralmente o General o aguardava na sala, e por não estar sentado com cara de poucos amigos naquele local Allen havia suposto que seu mestre já houvesse se retirado, mas ao que tudo indicava ele parecia estar simplesmente atrasado para a boêmia àquela noite.

Dando de ombros, o aprendiz caminhou com um pouco mais de velocidade até o quarto de seu tutor, pretendendo entregar o dinheiro o quanto antes para poder dormir um pouco, quem sabe até a hora do jogo. Estava quase na frente do quarto quando ouviu um gemido... um gemido feminino.

_Oh, droga._

As regras eram claras, Allen sabia desde quando começou a morar com Cross há alguns anos que quando havia mulher em casa, ele deveria se retirar. Ponto final.

_ Ahnn... Cross... Mais forte... – o garoto de cabelos brancos mordeu a boca com força. As regras estavam indo por água a baixo em nome da curiosidade. Por mais que soubesse o quão mulherengo seu mentor era, ele jamais havia visto (ou, no caso, ouvido) o homem com alguma... "senhorita".

Por mais que ele fosse completamente movido por hormônios e prazeres carnais, Cross respeitava a idade nova de seu aprendiz (talvez fosse a única coisa que realmente respeitasse na vida) e não costumava ser tão explícito diante de sua companhia. Por ser cedo, provavelmente Cross havia considerado que Allen ainda fosse demorar um pouco mais e havia aproveitado a deixa.

_ Cale a boca mulher, meu aprendiz está pra chegar a qualquer instante. – Ele respondeu rispidamente, e um barulho de tapa ecoou pelo apartamento assim como um gemido consideravelmente mais alto. Allen não se conteve mais, sua curiosidade triplicava a cada instante, e de nada ajudava o fato da porta de seu Shishou estar meramente entreaberta. Caminhou o mais próximo que conseguiu, na ponta dos pés, e espiou para dentro, cobrindo a boca com as duas mãos e admirando a cena praticamente sem fôlego.

A mulher era loira, os cabelos compridos se espalhavam pela cama e ela estava debruçada sobre o colchão, enterrando seu rosto no lençol e soltando gemidos abafados pelo edredom. Cross estava posicionado atrás dela, de joelhos, encarando suas nádegas fartas enquanto se enterrava por completo dentro do interior de seu corpo. Suava, apertava os dentes tentando conter os grunhidos de prazer. Às vezes fechava os olhos, e se entregava ainda mais a luxúria quando se perdia em suas fantasias, acelerando cada vez mais a velocidade das investidas.

_ Cross... Ahhh... Por favoooorr...! – a mulher suspirava com uma voz chorosa. Cross acelerou a velocidade das investidas e abriu os olhos e, para o completo pavor de Allen, não olhou para a mulher, e sim para a porta, encarando o aprendiz sem expressar qualquer tipo de surpresa.

O adolescente, que já estava completamente hipnotizado pela cena, prendeu a respiração e não conseguiu agir prontamente, mesmo acabando de ser pego em flagrante. Retribuiu o olhar de seu mentor com a mesma intensidade e o homem de cabelos vermelhos pareceu estarrecido com a coragem de seu aprendiz. Continuou a foder a mulher, cada vez com menos piedade, seus olhos ainda conectados com os luxuriosos e surpresos olhos acinzentados...

_ Já mandei calar a boca vadia. – sibilou, a mulher pareceu ofendida com o xingamento e tentou erguer a cabeça para protestar, mas Cross a empurrou com força contra a cama, imobilizando-a. Sem jamais desfazer a ligação de olhar com o aprendiz, lambeu as costas da mulher até a altura de seus ombros, mordendo-a com força e sorrindo de canto de boca para Allen.

Ele não mais aguentou observar a cena, correndo para seu próprio quarto e batendo a porta com um baque surdo, e Cross limitou-se a rir baixinho enquanto ouvia a mistura do som da porta com o orgasmo intenso da mulher.

 

**(***)**

 

Naquele início de noite Allen não ousou sair do quarto, nem sequer para comer ou tomar banho. Não queria encontrar Cross, não sabia como reagir se isso acontecesse, e por isso ficou meia hora praticamente olhando para a parede e ignorando sua própria ereção. O garoto tinha quinze anos, já estava familiarizado com essa reação de seu corpo a situações das mais inusitadas possíveis, mas jamais imaginou que se sentiria assim ao ver seu mestre em... atividade.

Pois ele sequer observara os detalhes do corpo da mulher, apenas registrando sua posição e a cor de seus cabelos. Sua total atenção foi voltada para o homem de cabelos ruivos, observando cada detalhe na pele desnuda de seu mestre, as cicatrizes sendo exibidas como troféus de guerra, a maneira como a pele pálida do mestre constatava contra seus cabelos vermelhos que escorriam sobre seus ombros como cascatas, suados e colando às suas costas. Os olhos acaju predatórios que exalavam luxúria ao fitarem os seus, o sorriso torto de canto de boca que exibia os dentes bancos e afiados...

_Argh..._

Agora Allen conseguia entender o que todas aquelas mulheres viam em seu Shishou: Cross era um homem que exalava sexy appeal por todos os poros de sua pele. Seu mestre era forte, alto, dominador, bonito e extremamente sexy. Não havia sequer como tentar contestar isso, e diante de todas essas qualidades o fato de ele ser um completo filho da puta parecia não ser um empecilho tão grande assim.

Ouviu a porta principal ser fechada com força, como se Cross estivesse informando ao pupilo que se retirava e agora o menor podia se sentir seguro para sair do quarto. Allen suspirou, agarrando uma muda de roupas qualquer e se dirigindo ao banheiro ainda imerso em pensamentos, mas tentando evitá-los. Não devia perder seu tempo pensando nas qualidades de seu mestre, afinal de contas nada mais era do que o mulherengo General Cross, alguém completamente fora de seu alcance. Tinha que recobrar as energias e ir até a final do campeonato ring-game de pôquer. Precisava multiplicar o dinheiro feito naquele dia, se não sabia que apanharia de maneira bem dolorosa pela manhã. E era nisso em que se concentraria a partir daquele momento.

Ou era, ao menos, o que ele planejava fazer.

 

**(***)**

 

Não conseguia esquecer, nem mesmo por um minuto, os olhos intensos de seu aprendiz idiota diante de tal cena inusitada. Até mesmo naquele momento, em que se encontrava completamente cercado pelas mulheres mais belas daquela cidade, o rosto assustado e rosado de vergonha e excitação de Allen Walker não lhe fugia a mente. Suspirou, empurrando uma das mulheres que havia sentado em seu colo com delicadeza, pedindo para que ela se levantasse.

_ O que foi Marian? Não está se divertindo como sempre essa noite? – uma "colega" da "senhorita" perguntou, tentando fazer com que o rosto ofendido de sua amiga passasse despercebido pelo General.

Cross sequer lhe deu atenção, deixando algumas notas de dinheiro em cima da mesa para que as garotas dividissem enquanto se espreguiçava e caminhava lentamente para fora do Bordel. Por algum motivo, e pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, não tinha qualquer interesse em passar aquela noite com mulheres de vida fácil, muito menos com as quais ele precisava se desdobrar para conquistar...

Não que ele realmente tivesse muitos problemas para conquistar mulheres, mas estava cansado. Verdadeiramente entediado com seu jogo favorito: mulheres e vinho. Queria algo novo, mais desafiador, mais emocionante!

Pretendia voltar para casa, acordar Allen e talvez conversar sobre o que acontecera naquele fim de tarde. Sabia que não tinha uma autoridade de pai com o rapaz (e certamente estava bem longe de ser considerado uma figura paterna) mas talvez estivesse na hora de alguém ter uma conversa com o futuro exorcista sobre sexo, e a única pessoa na vida de Allen capaz de fazer isso era ele. Quem diria que uma das pessoas mais experientes nesse aspecto tivesse tanta dificuldade de conversar com seu pupilo sobre tal assunto?

Maldito Mana Walker, deixando responsabilidades como estas para ele. Tsk.

Enquanto caminhava imerso em pensamentos, ouviu a voz de Allen do outro lado da rua, gargalhando com uma entonação de vitória e superioridade que ele nunca escutara. Ainda imaginando ser sua imaginação, atravessou a rua, espiando o interior da taberna pela janela com o vidro quebrado, arregalando o olhar pelo que observara em seu interior e, ao estudar aquela visão por alguns instantes, tomou consciência de quão errado aquilo era diante de seus olhos...

No interior da taverna havia vários homens sujos, bêbados, com dentes quebrados, a maioria gritando e xingando. Isso não era o que fizera Cross Marian se sentir indignado, afinal, era algo normal naqueles arredores. Mas o "errado" naquela situação se tratava de seu próprio aprendiz, sentado em uma mesa com cinco desses homens e, pasme, arrancando dinheiro de todos eles através de um jogo de pôquer. Allen Walker exibia o mesmo sorriso doce de sempre, mas estava rodeado de montes de notas fartas e moedas de ouro, enquanto os outros cinco homens pareciam estar cada vez com mais raiva, insultando o menino e se tornando cada vez mais violentos e pervertidos com o conteúdo de suas palavras, dois deles socando a mesa e acusando o menor de ser uma "ladra vadia".

Cross se sentiu instintivamente raivoso: mesmo que sua expressão demonstrasse apenas a apatia de sempre, em sua mente tudo que ele desejava era bater naqueles cinco homens até que eles perdessem o resto de consciência que ainda os restava depois de tanto álcool. Mas tal ato se mostrava desnecessário, pois Allen aparentava ter tudo sobre controle, respondendo ao xingamento com a voz baixa e fazendo com que estes se calassem e voltassem a embaralhar as cartas, como se os desafiassem novamente. O garoto, para a surpresa de seu mentor, não apenas sabia jogar pôquer, como também sabia responder a altura e sem jamais perder a compostura diante daquela hostilidade.

Em geral, ele parecia saber muito bem o que fazia.

Completamente hipnotizado pela descoberta, Cross Marian não mais escondeu sua presença, adentrando a taverna e decidindo sentar ao lado de seu aprendiz, pedindo duas bebidas alcoólicas com um gesto de mão. Allen apenas o observava com uma expressão completamente confusa e a pele levemente rosada pela vergonha de ter de enfrentar a presença de seu mestre tão cedo. Provavelmente ainda pensava no que aconteceu há poucas horas.

_ Shishou... Quer que eu vá embora? – Perguntou confuso. Cross apenas encarou seu aprendiz por alguns instantes, recebendo dois copos de uísque no mesmo instante e retomando a compostura.

_ Não, aprendiz idiota. Continue a fazer o que estava fazendo. – respondeu com a voz rouca, sem jamais desgrudar o olhar daqueles olhos cor de mercúrio enquanto lhe oferecia um dos copos.

Allen encarou a bebida, estarrecido; Cross nunca havia oferecido qualquer tipo de bebida para ele, quem dirá uma com tanto teor alcoólico.

Enquanto Allen ainda continuava a encarar a bebida que seu mestre oferecia com uma das mãos, decidindo se aceitava ou não o uísque que este o oferecia, seus companheiros de pôquer - que se calaram momentaneamente para observar a chegada de Cross - recomeçaram a sessão de insultos com um mais intensidade do que antes, provavelmente tentando deixar o garoto embaraçado diante do homem mais velho.

Naquele instante alguma coisa pareceu se libertar na mente do adolescente de cabelos brancos: Allen lentamente retirou os olhos da bebida e passou a encarar seus oponentes, revelando um novo brilho competitivo no olhar e um sorriso malévolo nos lábios substituiu seu usual sorriso gentil.

Sim, era o "Allen-pôquer" tomando conta.

Agarrou o copo da mão de Cross, levando-o com velocidade aos lábios e tomando todo seu conteúdo de uma única vez, fazendo um barulho selvagem entre os dentes enquanto sentia o líquido queimar sua garganta e, por fim, bateu o recipiente vazio com força na borda da mesa.

_ Vamos jogar. – Allen falou rispidamente, mais uma vez sorrindo maleficamente para seus oponentes.

Cross sentiu seu queixo cair em descrença diante a cena. Então era isso que seu dócil e bonzinho Allen Walker era capaz de fazer?

Quer dizer, óbvio que Cross sabia que o rapaz já estava entrando na adolescência, mas até então ele ainda mantinha sua personalidade boazinha, até mesmo um pouco tola... Não mantinha? Tudo de desconhecido a respeito de Allen parecia nascer aos olhos de Cross naquele determinado instante. O rosto do garoto, outrora tão belo e puro, agora se tornava malicioso, confiante e... bem... extremamente sexy. A usual cor esbranquiçada de seus cabelos, que costumavam lhe dar um ar mais gracioso e angelical, agora lhe proporcionava um visual cada vez mais misterioso. Seus dedos encobertos pela luva de couro manipulavam as cartas de plástico de tal forma que era impossível desgrudar o olhar de tal movimentação.

Mas não era o visual de Allen que chocava Cross, de maneira alguma. O que o fazia manter a expressão de desespero e a boca aberta era a vontade intensa que ele possuía de agarrar o garoto novo e... e... Ok, cadê a sua bebida?

Mal se dera conta que Allen acabara de beber todo conteúdo de seu copo, botando-o ao lado do copo vazio já largado há alguns instantes em cima da mesa. Engoliu em seco, tinha completa certeza que o futuro exorcista nunca tinha ingerido álcool e acreditava que não aceitaria o primeiro copo, quem dirá solver até a última gota não apenas de seu próprio copo, mas também o do seu mestre.

Ordenou ao barman que trouxesse mais dois drinks, e assim que essa segunda leva chegou, Allen tomou o conteúdo de seu copo com a mesma velocidade, desta vez sem sequer parecer se incomodar com o gosto amargo da bebida.

Cross simplesmente desistiu de beber, deixando o álcool para ser saboreado por Allen. Estava surpreso e sem reação, mas curioso para saber como o aprendiz reagiria com álcool em seu organismo. E que se dane o falso moralismo, ele provavelmente já tinha sofrido sua primeira ressaca anos mais novo do que o garoto de cabelos brancos.

Tentou voltar sua concentração ao jogo, observando os companheiros do aprendiz com curiosidade, chutando quais estariam blefando e quais verdadeiramente tinham um bom jogo. Cross descobriu naquele instante que era incapaz de jogar pôquer, por mais que soubesse a teoria... Aqueles que ele achou que teria um bom jogo acabaram por não possuírem uma mão boa, e um homem em particular – a quem ele não dera sequer atenção – apresentou um jogo consideravelmente bom, um Four of a Kind. Allen foi o último a abaixar as cartas, deixando pôquer-face cair enquanto ria de canto de boca, falando com a voz levemente embriagada pelo álcool.

_ Straight Flush.

A descrença era colossal, até mesmo aqueles que não estavam jogando não conseguiram deixar de voltar sua atenção para o singelo menino de quinze anos que acabava de derrotar os melhores jogadores de pôquer da região com uma sequência invejável.

_ Sou o Dealer, otários.

Allen estava bêbado, Cross poderia jurar que todos haviam constatado tal situação, até mesmo aqueles que não conheciam o rapaz tão bem quanto ele. O General suspirou quando ouviu o garoto gargalhar, pegando o baralho para embaralhar e preparar um novo jogo. Desta vez os homens ficaram um pouco mais confiantes, acreditavam que o garoto bêbado não conseguiria jogar tão bem quanto o sóbrio.

_ Não mereço uma bebida depois dessa... Mestre? – Allen falou com um tom de voz levemente alto e alterado no ouvido de Cross enquanto embaralhava as cartas com uma maestria, e qualquer um que observasse a cena era incapaz de desprender o olhar de suas mãos.

Qualquer um que não fosse Marian, óbvio, pois o General se engasgara com a própria saliva ao ouvir Allen o chamar assim em um tom de voz que teve certeza que fora ouvido por todos os outros membros da mesa. O menino costumava chamá-lo de Shishou, isso não era nenhum segredo, mas ele jamais traduzia o pronome de tratamento para o idioma local. Nunca.

Os oponentes de Allen sorriram maliciosamente para Cross, finalmente descobrindo o significado da palavra que Allen se referira anteriormente ao colega ruivo, obviamente interpretando tudo da maneira mais maliciosa e incorreta possível.

_ Aprendiz idiota. - ele retrucou, tentando manter a calma e dissipar a áurea sexual que os espectadores acabaram gerando entre o mestre e aprendiz através de olhares acusatórios. Não funcionou muito bem, a maioria deles continuava a encará-los como se houvesse descoberto um segredo bem pervertido e proibido.

Cross, pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu vergonha.

Allen, aparentemente, havia esquecido as bebidas, pois não mais tocou no assunto. O próprio General não fez um novo pedido, acreditando que o rapaz já havia ingerido álcool demais para uma primeira noite de bebedeira.

O menino continuou a ganhar, tirando sarro cada vez mais de seus oponentes e encarando Cross com olhos sensuais por detrás de seu jogo cada vez que pegava novas cartas. Estava evidente que Allen não procurava manter a postura imparcial, ou sequer se preocupava com o jogo... E se Cross não conhecesse bem o pupilo, diria que ele estava tentando seduzi-lo.

E, que Deus o perdoe, por mais que não fosse essa a intenção do menino de cabelos brancos, Cross se sentia cada vez mais hipnotizado por cada gesto de Allen. A cada vitória, a sanidade do General se esvairia, pouco a pouco.

A cada derrota, os oponentes iam esquecendo cada vez mais a tensão sexual entre o aprendiz e tutor, ficando cada vez mais violentos – mas alguns outros clientes da taverna também pareciam hipnotizados pela graciosidade de movimentos de Allen. O ruivo se sentia cada vez mais enciumado, mesmo não entendendo o por que de tais sensações. Via-se, de tempos em tempos, arranjando desculpas para esticar a mão e tocar a roupa de Allen, ou seu rosto, em uma tentativa despercebida e inconsciente de mostrar a todos no recinto que o garoto era sua... propriedade.

Em uma partida em especifico – Deus do céu, Cross não sabia que Allen podia multiplicar tanto o dinheiro ganho com pôquer – os oponentes aproveitaram-se do grau alcoólico do rapaz (que aumentara consideravelmente mesmo sem continuar a beber, parecia que finalmente o álcool fizera completo efeito em seu organismo) e tentaram armar um complô para roubar no jogo.

Da posição em que Cross estava não conseguia ver o jogo de Allen, mas via as cartas sendo passadas pelos oponentes por debaixo da mesa.

_ All-in. – Allen balbuciou, sequer conseguindo falar corretamente diante de seu estado de embriaguez.

_ Bluff na cara dura, pirralho. Raise: dobro ou nada, o que diz?

Allen gargalhou, abaixando suas cartas e debruçando-se sobre a mesa, praticamente encostando seu nariz ao do homem que o desafiava. Cross estava a um passo de pular em cima de seu aprendiz e arrastá-lo para fora daquele bar, ele estava passando dos limites...

_ O triplo ou nada. – ele sussurrou maliciosamente, voltando ao seu acento e cruzando os braços, seu sorriso de canto de boca confidente ainda a postos. Empurrou todo o dinheiro ganho para frente, aguardando uma reação dos oponentes.

_ Fold.

_ Check.

Dois desistiram, abaixando as cartas. Três decidiram cobrir a oferta, e o exorcista tinha a total certeza que haviam pactuado dividir a fortuna de Allen caso qualquer um dos três ganhasse do garoto ousado. Sorriram, imitando a prepotência e confiança do rapaz.

_ Idiota... – Cross sussurrou, balançando negativamente a cabeça, mas decidindo não interromper o jogo. Quem sabe isso servisse de lição para que Allen jamais agisse daquela maneira inconsequente. Afinal de contas, o inconsequente daquela relação era ele! Allen tinha que ser o porto seguro!

Os três jogaram a quantia equivalente na mesa, todos os participantes do jogo retomaram suas cartas e os oponentes abaixaram seus jogos, revelando a vitória eminente com três mãos excelentes: Flush, Full House e Straight Flush. No entanto, o garoto se limitou apenas a sorrir, soluçar devido ao álcool em seu organismo e abaixar seu próprio jogo, carta por carta, fazendo o desespero se tornar evidente no olhar dos participantes enquanto falava pausadamente.

_ Royal. Straight. Flush. – debruçou-se novamente sobre a mesa, com sorriso ainda a postos. Encarando aquele que aumentara a aposta, alargou ainda mais os lábios prepotentes e presunçosos, mostrando os dentes brancos – P-e-r-d-e-d-o-r-e-s!

Cross soube instantaneamente que estariam mortos em poucos segundos se não voassem para fora daquela taberna naquele instante. Agarrou o braço do aprendiz e catou o tanto de dinheiro que conseguiu de cima da mesa, correndo para fora do bar sobre os protestos do rapaz. Ouviu vagamente um barulho de canecas se quebrando e algo que se assemelhava assustadoramente a tiros, mas conseguiu fugir enquanto arrastava um Allen extremamente bêbado que se divertia consideravelmente com a situação.

_ Você é mais idiota do que eu imaginava, pivete. Desafiar homens perigosos como aqueles daquela forma, você é louco? – Cross o censurou, cobrindo sua boca com uma das mãos enquanto o levava para um beco qualquer, tentando se esconder.

Suspirou aliviado quando observou os "perdedores" seguirem o rastro falso na rua deserta, sequer se incomodando em checar os arredores. Eram realmente tolos.

_ O que foi Shishou? – o rapaz falava entre a risada, Cross não o encarava nos olhos, limitando-se apenas a ascender um cigarro e fitar o horizonte. Allen se sentiu desafiado e jogou-se sobre o colo de seu mestre, abraçando seu pescoço e forçando-o a encará-lo – Não gostou do dinheiro que eu fiz pra você gastar com as suas mulheres?

Cross suspirou, pegando o garoto pelos braços e afastando-o de seu corpo, encarando seu rosto risonho e sua boca avermelhada devido ao álcool por um longo período. Allen realmente estava extremamente... interessante naquela noite.

Mas sua raiva, ahh... Ela definitivamente era maior que qualquer atração.

*Slap* O barulho do tapa praticamente ecoou por quarteirões, mas o choramingar do menino era baixinho e contido.

_ O dia que eu te mandar fazer babaquices, faça novamente o que fez essa noite, aprendiz retardado. – rosnou irritado, virando de costas para o futuro exorcista e tragando fundo o seu cigarro.

_ S-shishou... – Allen choramingou, recobrando a consciência um pouco devido a dor do castigo físico. Virou o rosto na tentativa de encarar seu mestre e tentar se desculpar, mas ele já caminhava com velocidade para longe daquele beco imundo.

Por mais que o General se mostrasse irritado com seu aprendiz, ele tentava controlar a aceleração de seu coração a cada passo. O cheiro de Allen misturado com o de uísque apenas o excitara ainda mais, e ele precisava beber para, quem sabe, recobrar a consciência.

Já que manter-se sóbrio obviamente em nada estava ajudando sua sanidade mental.

  
**(***)**   


 

Cross Marian estava, finalmente, em seu estado natural: completamente bêbado.

Cambaleava pelos corredores de seu apartamento tentando chegar até sua cama com a garota que havia selecionado para ocupar seus lençóis aquela noite. Ela ria, e tal som era extremamente irritante aos seus ouvidos, Cross sequer conseguia se lembrar do por que decidira tomá-la como companhia.

Os dois entraram em seu quarto e deitaram juntos na cama, sem cerimônia alguma. Ela mesma tratou de tirar o casaco e a camisa de seu parceiro, tentando excitá-lo ao beijar cada centímetro de sua pele exposta, mas nada estava funcionando.

Seria possível que Cross Marian simplesmente não estivesse a fim?

_ Hnn... Cross? – a moça questionou, passando a mão por cima da virilidade adormecida do General.

Ele, por sua vez, nem sequer conseguia se sentir envergonhado pela impotência, apenas se arrependia de ter trazido tal companhia para sua cama; a mulher em nada o excitava, apesar de ser consideravelmente bonita... Mas sua beleza não contribuía para fazê-lo se esquecer do olhar desafiador de Allen Walker naquela taberna há algumas horas.

_ Espere aqui, eu já volto. – ele sussurrou em uma tentativa de confortá-la, beijando sua testa enquanto se levantava. A moça o fitou com incredulidade, mas permaneceu deitada na cama, esperando alguma surpresa dentro de instantes. Cross não costumava ser rude com as mulheres, não era culpa dela se ele não estava no clima.

Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, considerando a possibilidade alta da moça adormecer devido a sua situação de embriaguez. Isso pouparia lágrimas que a garota derramaria por se considerar feia ou qualquer besteira do gênero que garotas fazem quando seu homem não corresponde seus anseios sexuais.

Suspirou cansado e derrotado, pois aquela noite iria dormir, pela primeira vez na vida, no sofá.

Quantas "primeiras vezes" para um único dia, hein General?

Arrastando-se de volta a sala, um suspiro longo o fez voltar à concentração para uma das portas do corredor. Alguém estava no banheiro de sua casa e, aparentemente, não havia feito questão de fechar a porta. Espiou para dentro do cômodo e se surpreendeu tanto com o que viu que sequer passou por sua cabeça a ironia daquela situação.

Allen, obviamente, era o ocupante do banheiro, e estava desfrutando de um momento um tanto quanto... particular. Cross sabia que o garoto deveria se masturbar eventualmente, afinal de contas, por mais angelical que Allen pudesse ser, ele ainda sim era um garoto de quinze anos. Mas jamais imaginara que um dia seria um expectador de tal show.

O garoto estava nu, provavelmente preparava-se para entrar no banho – Allen costumava tomar banho toda vez que seu mestre o castigava, sentia-se sujo por não ter conseguido seguir os anseios da única pessoa que o aceitou desde Mana. Algo nos planos do rapaz deveria ter falhado, pois agora ele se debruçava sobre a pia, de olhos fechados com extrema força enquanto envolvia sua masculinidade com a mão normal. Seu braço de escuro, a arma anti-Akuma, o apoiava na pia de granito larga, e ele gemia e choramingava, acelerando cara vez mais a carícia.

A visão fez Cross descobrir que ele não estava "sem vontade" aquela noite, simplesmente estava buscando a pessoa errada: Apenas dois segundos encarando seu aprendiz o fizeram ficar mais excitado que em qualquer outra situação de sua vida, e ele mesmo começou a tentar controlar sua respiração, enquanto ela acelerava consideravelmente.

Para seu completo espanto (e decorrente destruição total do restante de sua sanidade) Allen não parecia ser um garoto muito convencional quando se tratava da arte de masturbação. Depois de mais alguns instantes de vai e vem em seu membro, decidiu dar atenção para outra parte de seu corpo.

O ruivo simplesmente podia jurar que iria ter um orgasmo sem sequer se tocar quando observou o dedo médio de Allen desaparecer em seu ânus. E ele precisou fechar os olhos e recitar um mantra mentalmente para não gozar quando ouviu o sussurro baixo vindo de seu pupilo, um suspiro que se assemelhava assustadoramente com a maneira com que Allen sempre se dirigia ao mais velho.

_ S-shishou… - falou uma segunda vez, desta vez mais alto do que o suspiro anterior, fazendo Cross comprovar suas especulações.

Ok. Dane-se o moralismo. Dane-se a suposta figura paterna. Dane-se os valores sociais e certamente dane-se aquela mulher desinteressante em o aguardava em sua cama. Cross nem sequer pensou mais um instante em qualquer coisa na vida quando escancarou a porta do banheiro, marchou até o local onde Allen estava curvado e arrancou sua mão de sua entrada com um tapa forte. Allen abriu os olhos, assustado, fitando Cross pelo espelho.

_ Shishou! – gritou esganiçando, desesperado por ter sido descoberto. Cross não fez grandes cerimônias, apenas lambeu três de seus dedos, sem jamais deixar de encarar Allen pelo espelho, e o penetrou com seu dedo médio em seguida, tudo em grande velocidade, não deixando qualquer possibilidade de escapatória ao menor.

O aprendiz gemeu alto e fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça cair e apoiando-se com as duas mãos na pia, arrebitando ainda mais o traseiro para seu mestre. O vai e vem de Cross em seu ânus não era gentil, mas também não precisava ser: o menino de cabelos brancos estava acostumado com esse tipo de caricia, e certamente gostava das coisas um pouco mais violentas.

_ Você quer que eu te coma como comi aquela vadia hoje de tarde, aprendiz idiota? – Cross sussurrou em seu ouvido, ganhando um gemido sem fôlego e recheado de contentamento em resposta. Sorrindo de canto de boca, inseriu mais um dedo, e desta vez Allen pareceu sentir um pouco de dor. Apesar da "modernidade" da masturbação do adolescente, ele certamente não costumava usar mais de um dedo.

Cross, adorando a estreitamento do canal de seu pupilo e vibrando por saber que logo seria seu membro que estaria usufruindo de tais sensações, acelerou os movimentos de vai e vem, e Allen choramingou alto quando abaixou a cabeça para descansá-la sobre a pedra de granito. O General não gostou de tal movimento, puxando os cabelos brancos com a outra mão e fazendo-o encará-lo através do espelho.

_ Olhe, olhe bem quem te detém. Registre na sua mente a quem você pertence... – rosnou em seu ouvido, aproveitando para morder o lóbulo da orelha do rapaz enquanto ainda o encarava pelo espelho. Allen ficou ainda mais quente e rosado de vergonha, Cross chegara à conclusão que não havia cena mais magnífica de se ver do que aquela. Rindo baixinho, voltou a sussurrar sensualmente ao ouvido de seu parceiro – De quem você é Allen Walker?

_ Seu… - o rapaz respondeu praticamente sem fôlego. Cross gargalhou maleficamente, inserindo um terceiro dedo e ganhando um gemido de dor particularmente alto. Os sons que o garoto fazia com a boca apenas o excitavam cada vez mais e mais, e o ruivo chegava a estremecer de prazer crescente.

_ Não, aprendiz idiota. Tente novamente, a quem você pertence?

_ Ao meu Shishou… - Allen tentou uma segunda vez. Primeiramente achou que houvesse respondido a pergunta da forma que seu mentor desejava, pois o General soltou seus cabelos e ele pode olhar para baixo e deixar de fitar aqueles olhos castanho-avermelhados pelo espelho, sentindo extrema vergonha pela vulnerabilidade... Grande engano, pois milésimos de segundos depois recebera um tapa tão forte em sua nádega esquerda que tinha certeza que ficaria marcado por semanas. Gritando alto e se contorcendo de dor e prazer, mal registrou que a mão de seu mestre voltava aos seus cabelos, puxando-os com cada vez mais força.

_ Tente de novo. - Cross ordenou com autoridade, acelerando as investidas dos dedos e acertando finalmente a próstata do rapaz. Allen gemeu alto, contorcendo-se uma segunda vez e tentando suportar a explosão de prazer que se alojava em seu baixo ventre e o impedia de raciocinar – De quem você é aprendiz?

_ Eu sou seu, mestre! – bingo, finalmente acertara. Cross sorriu, se sentindo ainda mais excitado, soltando os cabelos de Allen e tratando de abrir sua própria calça enquanto estimulava cada vez mais a próstata do garoto. Allen estava prestes a chegar ao ápice, ele podia sentir isso claramente devido à forma que as paredes internas exprimiam seus dedos com força.

_ Não goze. – ordenou, acelerando a velocidade e penetrando-o mais profundamente do que antes. Allen tentou segurar o braço do General com uma das mãos para impedir a estimulação, mas Cross parou momentaneamente de se liberar de suas vestes para estapear a mão do rapaz para longe – Só goze quando eu entrar em você, entendeu idiota? Aguente!

_ Ahhnn... S-sim... Rápido... Por favor! – Allen implorou, suspirando e gemendo, trincando os dentes enquanto tentava ao máximo se segurar. Sua respiração estava completamente fora de compasso, suas pernas estremeciam diante de tanto prazer, seus cabelos brancos grudavam à sua testa e nuca suadas decorrente da crescente luxúria de seu organismo.

Cross lambeu os lábios diante da cena e dos sons que soavam como música aos seus ouvidos: Allen era a criatura mais deliciosa que ele já tivera o prazer de ter como amante, isso era simplesmente incontestável.

Impaciente, resolveu que seria mais fácil abrir suas calças com as duas mãos livres, e retirou seus dedos de dentro do garoto, ganhando um choramingar baixo em protesto. Em poucos segundos conseguiu abaixar suas calças e cueca, chutando-as para qualquer lugar do banheiro enquanto se posicionava entre as nádegas do rapaz, acariciando a entrada apertada de Allen com seu membro túrgido de pulsante.

_ Agora goza pra mim! – ordenou com a voz rouca, puxando novamente o cabelo de Allen e forçando-o a encará-lo pelo espelho quando o penetrou totalmente de uma vez só, na angulação correta para acertar certeiramente sua próstata.

Allen escancarou a boca em um grito silencioso de dor e prazer, contorcendo-se ainda mais abaixo do corpo de Cross e sendo pressionado ainda mais para frente. Sua virilha se apoiou fortemente na pia, ele se viu forçado a se segurar com as duas mãos no espelho para não ser jogado de cara contra o vidro. A aproximação considerável com o seu próprio reflexo (e consequentemente do reflexo de Cross), unidos com o prazer/dor da penetração animalesca e a estimulação fria da pedra de granito sob sua virilidade fizeram com que Allen gozasse instantaneamente, compelindo a ordem de seu mestre e sujando toda pia com sua essência.

Cross grunhiu em prazer: Allen era realmente virgem, não tinha sequer duvidas disso. Tal sensação de aperto, calor e estimulação foi totalmente intensificada com o orgasmo do menor, e ele precisou se controlar de todas as maneiras possíveis no mundo para que não chegasse ao ápice naquele determinado segundo.

_ Porraaa... – rosnou quando Allen finalmente liberou a voz e gritou em voz alta perante a intensidade de seu orgasmo. Não mais se controlando, saiu e adentrou novamente ao corpo do aprendiz com velocidade e maestria, empurrando-o ainda mais de encontro ao espelho.

_ Mestre... Por favor... Argh!... – Allen implorava por misericórdia nas investidas, sequer tivera tempo para sentir os efeitos do pós-orgasmo, ainda estava completamente sensível e Cross novamente o estimulava por dentro. Iria morrer de prazer se continuassem naquela posição naquele banheiro, ele tinha certeza absoluta disso, aquilo era tortura! – Por favor... Aqui... Ahhnnn... Não... Cross!

_ Seu quarto. – Cross falou em um tom gutural ao pé de seu ouvido, satisfeito por ouvir Allen chamá-lo pelo nome. Saiu por completo de dentro do corpo do garoto e pegando-o no colo sem maiores delongas, mal registrando o quão leve seu aprendiz realmente era. Com longos e breves passos atravessou o corredor, entrando no quarto do mais novo e jogando-o com força sob a cama de solteiro estreita e desconfortável do menino.

O ruivo de longos cabelos decidiu que precisava ver toda aquela delícia nomeada Allen Walker em sua posição favorita, caso contrário seria incapaz de viver em paz novamente. Sentou-se aos pés da cama e puxou o rapaz deitado para que subisse sobre seu colo.

_ Senta.

_ Mas... – Allen gemeu, fitando o olhar irritado e superior de Cross com feições assustadas e suplicantes. Mas se uma coisa que Cross Marian não tinha nessa vida era piedade.

_ Agora! – ordenou, agarrando o quadril de Allen e forçando-o para baixo, fazendo-o sentar-se totalmente sobre sua intimidade, novamente acertando a próstata do garoto e ganhando um choramingar prazeroso pelo estímulo.

Allen estava ereto novamente, e Cross deixou passar sobre sua cabeça rapidamente a constatação de que ambos possuíam muita sintonia na cama: ele não tinha grandes experiências com sexo homossexual, mas sabia que não deveria ser tão fácil achar a próstata do companheiro daquela maneira.

Química, era esse a palavra que ele procurava. E quem diria que a encontraria justamente com seu pupilo idiota... O mundo realmente dá voltas.

Nem foi preciso pedir para que Allen começasse a se movimentar. Diante da quantidade intensa de prazer que passara a sentir naquela posição e a considerável diminuição da dor, o garoto adquirira sua própria estimulação, subindo e descendo sobre o quadril de Cross em velocidade media. O General gemia alto agora, arranhando as nádegas fartas do menino enquanto o auxiliava nas investidas.

_ Shishou... – Allen suspirou ao receber uma mordida forte no pescoço. Cross puxou seu corpo para baixo, penetrando-o fundo e impedindo-o de se mover com as mãos, e desprendeu seus dentes da pele pálida do menor, lambendo a ferida com delicadeza, saboreando o gosto salgado e proibido do menor de idade.

_ Olhe pra mim Allen. – sussurrou ao seu ouvido, e Allen fungou enquanto afastava um pouco sua cabeça para que pudesse fitar os olhos luxuriosos de seu amante.

Cross estava sério, ainda emerso em intenso prazer, sim, mas extremamente sério. O grisalho mordeu o lábio, o que será que havia feito de errado?

_ Shishou, eu...

_ Escute. – o ruivo pediu, encostando sua testa a testa suada do aprendiz e se deixando perder entre as nuvens acinzentadas e tempestuosas que eram os olhos daquela divindade à sua frente. Sorriu.

Sorriu de verdade.

Allen arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que via. Seu mestre estava sorrindo, sorrindo de felicidade, e não aquele sorriso prepotente de sempre.

_ Constatei hoje que você jamais havia feito isso antes, mas quero te perguntar: Você já beijou alguém, aprendiz idiota? – o ruivo de longos cabelos o questionou, aproximando seus lábios consideravelmente dos lábios do garoto. A respiração de Allen, que já estava completamente acelerada, triplicou em sua instabilidade e intensidade, e ele molhou seus próprios lábios com a língua antes de responder.

_ Não... – respondeu com um sussurro tímido, fechando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça um pouco para frente, tentando capturar os lábios daquele homem que estava proporcionando tanto prazer, desejando se sentir ainda mais completo naquele momento.

Cross segurou seus dois ombros naquele momento, empurrando-o para trás e fazendo-o abrir os olhos, imerso em confusão. Cross não mais sorria e novamente estava sério.

_ Já que foi incapaz de fazer isso com sua virgindade, guarde seu primeiro beijo para alguém que te ama, pirralho, se é que existe alguém no mundo capaz de te amar. – dito isso, agarrou o traseiro de Allen, ficando-lhe as unhas e forçando-o a subir e descer com mais velocidade. Allen nem teve tempo de se sentir ofendido pela rejeição de seu primeiro beijo e palavras duras, pois o tesão voltava em seu corpo com carga total.

Ambos os corpos se moviam com maestria e sincronia, causando gemidos que ecoavam de boca em boca. O barulho de pele suada contra pele era intenso, os sons podiam ser ouvidos pelos vizinhos – Cross tinha certeza disso.

_ Eu... eu vou... – o garoto gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. Os olhos de Cross faiscaram de prazer diante da exposição da pele pálida de Allen, e ele o lambeu da clavícula até os lábios. O menino tentou beijá-lo quando sentiu sua língua sobre seu lábio inferior, mas Cross se afastou minimamente, rosnando guturalmente enquanto ele próprio chegava à conclusão de que não conseguia mais se controlar.

_ Porra Allen... Você é um tesão... Ahng...

Chegaram ao orgasmo conjuntamente, Cross o preenchendo por dentro enquanto Allen sujava os dois corpos com seu esperma, perdendo completamente as forças diante de tanta volúpia e se deixando cair sobre o corpo de Cross, que o amparou com os braços e o colocou deitado na cama.

Aquela noite Cross não precisou dormir no sofá, aconchegando-se ao lado de Allen na pequena cama de solteiro. O General dormiu como um anjo, abraçando o menino pequeno como se este fosse uma de suas companheiras noturnas.

Mas Allen não pregou o olho a noite toda, pensando na loucura que acabara de fazer e nas palavras duras de seu mestre, as lágrimas se formando e escorrendo em pingos grossos de minutos em minutos.

Quando se deu conta já eram cinco horas da manhã. Levantou-se e decidiu se retirar para mais um dia de trabalho, tentando controlar as lágrimas enquanto se vestia e caminhava com passos largos para fora, ignorando a dor que sentia em todas as partes de seu corpo, mas que não superavam, nem de longe, o aperto intenso que sentia em seu peito devido a vergonha e arrependimento.

 

**(***)**

 

A rotina do aprendiz e tutor não se modificou depois dos acontecimentos daquela noite. Tanto Allen quanto Cross fingiram que nada havia acontecido, e o garoto teve suas dúvidas se Cross estava fingindo ou realmente não lembrava – pois havia percebido que o homem estava realmente embriagado. Tal duvida se desfez quando, uma semana depois, Cross invadiu seu quarto pela madrugada, aproveitando-se do menor mais uma vez.

Aproveitar? Que termo estúpido, até parece que Allen não gostava do que acontecia. Na verdade em todas as noites ansiava e fantasiava com seu mestre adentrando seu quarto e o agarrando sem pudor algum, e mal pode conter sua excitação quando finalmente viu tal sonho se tornar realidade.

A segunda vez foi igualmente selvagem como a primeira, e novamente ignorada ao amanhecer. Se tornou um ciclo vicioso e doentio: por mais que o garoto desejasse desesperadamente pelo corpo de seu mestre, sentia-se um lixo pela manhã... Cross não mais o ofendera daquela forma, mas as palavras da primeira noite não deixavam de se repetir em sua mente a cada duas ou três horas em consciência... E nada consolava o fato de que o General realmente não havia tentado beijá-lo sequer uma vez em todos os demais encontros carnais.

Era sexo e apenas isso. Allen se sentia uma puta de esquina por não impedir que seu mestre o proporcionasse tal prazer. Como ele desejava que Cross Marian lhe desse o devido valor se ele mesmo não conseguia se controlar? Idiota...

Apesar das visitas recorrentes ao quarto do futuro exorcista (Cross procurava sua companhia noturna no mínimo duas vezes por semana), o homem ruivo ainda trazia mulheres para o apartamento, o que machucava ainda mais o ego e coração do pupilo.

Allen passou, inconscientemente, a tentar agradar cada vez mais seu mestre. Jogava pôquer até tarde todas as noites, e ganhava uma boa quantia, o que aumentava consideravelmente o luxo da vida dos dois.

O garoto começou a cozinhar comidas mais refinadas, cuidar ainda mais da conservação da casa e deixar remédios de ressaca e dor de cabeça todas as noites no criado mudo de seu Shishou... O ruivo não pode deixar de perceber a mudança, mas não declarou contentamento diante do grande mimo que Allen o proporcionava.

Allen esperava o que? Palavras de agradecimento? Tch, certamente não era tolo o suficiente... Mas o garoto certamente não esperava mais bitucas de cigarro pelo chão, mais garrafas vazias de vinho, mais lençóis sujos de esperma, suor e fluidos femininos todas as manhãs. Quanto mais o garoto se tornava carinhoso com seu mestre, menos este parecia se preocupar com seu bem estar ou respeitar seus esforços.

Uma noite em especifico, depois da vigésima ou vigésima primeira visita de Cross ao seu quarto, Allen decidiu abandonar o homem adormecido em sua cama de solteiro, vestindo apenas sua cueca e caminhando com velocidade para a cozinha – o local do apartamento mais longe de seu quarto. Apoiou-se no balcão da pia, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente de seus olhos.

_ Por... que... eu deixo ele... me tratar assim? – se questionava entre os soluços, cobrindo os dois olhos com ambas as mãos, sentindo-se a cada dia mais e mais humilhado. Chorava baixinho, eventualmente soluçando de maneira penosa. Estava tão imerso na sua sensação de dor que sequer percebeu outra presença no cômodo, apenas se dando conta de que não estava só quando sentiu uma mão leve em um de seus ombros. Respirou, assustado, parando abruptamente de chorar.

_ Allen... – Cross sussurrou em seu ouvido, forçando-o a virar. O garoto engoliu em seco, se dando conta que esta seria a primeira vez que encararia o homem depois de um momento sexual.

Sabia que por mais ríspido que seu mestre pudesse ser consigo, ele não iria novamente fingir que nada havia acontecido. Afinal de contas, ainda não havia amanhecido, e apenas pelas manhãs que a farsa recomeçava.

O menino fitou os olhos escuros de Cross, observando uma quantidade fenomenal de emoções que ele não conseguia interpretar corretamente. Seu mestre estava vestido apenas de cueca e uma camisa social amassada e aberta, seus cabelos vermelhos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e apertado. Tinha um cigarro a boca, mas não parecia tragá-lo, meramente permitindo que a chama consumisse todo o tabaco.

Não sabia o que falar, ou se deveria falar algo. E, assim, os dois permaneceram daquela forma por alguns instantes, cada qual admirando os detalhes e particularidades no rosto do outro.

Cross, surpreendendo até a si mesmo, esticou sua mão e limpou as lágrimas formadas sobre os olhos claros de Allen. O garoto expirou com força, tremendo de leve diante de tal gesto e carinho. Cross nunca, nunca, nunca havia tratando-o com carinho...

_ Não chore por causa de um velho estúpido como eu... – falou com gentileza, pegando a mão de Allen com a sua e puxando-o para volta do quarto, jogando seu cigarro para trás enquanto caminhava. Hipnotizado, o garoto acompanhou seus passos e se permitiu ser colocado em sua própria cama com delicadeza. O ruivo se deitou ao seu lado, encarando seu rosto lateralmente e acariciando o corpo nu e pálido de Allen com sua mão direita.

O menino sequer piscava, ainda enfeitiçado pelo Cross carinhoso, seu coração sentindo-se cada vez mais quente. Em um determinado instante seu mestre pigarreou, chamando sua atenção.

_ Amanhã eu vou embora.

_ O... quê?

_ Você esta pronto pra ser um exorcista, e amanhã eu vou fingir mais uma vez que esta noite nunca aconteceu em nossas vidas, e sei que você acompanhará meu teatro e permitirá que eu me despeça à minha maneira. Amanhã eu não vou mais existir na sua vida Allen.

_ Mas Shishou, não vá apenas porque eu sou um fraco chorão! Eu prometo que...

_ Shii... – Cross sussurrou, levando sua mão até a boca do rapaz e calando-o com o indicador sobre seus lábios. Allen parou de falar abruptamente, e quando o General teve certeza que seu pupilo iria ouvi-lo, voltou a acariciar seus cabelos – Não estou indo embora por sua causa. Um dia entenderá.

Allen não conseguia acreditar, a dor que sentia em seu peito era muito intensa. Como Cross podia o deixar... Como? Ele estava fazendo de tudo para agradá-lo, por quê...?

_ Mas antes de ir, quero fazer uma coisa, meu aprendiz idiota... – Cross sussurrou docemente, inclinando seu corpo para frente e capturando os lábios doces de Allen aos seus.

 

__ Já que foi incapaz de fazer isso com sua virgindade, guarde seu primeiro beijo para alguém que te ama, pirralho, se é que existe alguém no mundo capaz de te amar._

As palavras de Cross mais uma vez ecoaram na mente do garoto, mas desta vez não traziam vergonha ou impotência diante de tal lembrança. Aquele mesmo homem que havia proferido palavras tão ríspidas, tão cruéis, agora o beijava! Allen tinha certeza absoluta que seu mestre também não havia esquecido o discurso ríspido de meses atrás.

O beijo se intensificou, Allen correspondeu o toque suave dos lábios de seu mestre até sentir a língua do ruivo pedir-lhe passagem. Descobriu, para sua surpresa, o quanto o gosto do cigarro o agradava... Gemeu, conjuntamente com o homem mais velho, assim que o beijo ganhou intensidade e fervor. E por mais que depois de alguns instantes ambos estivessem novamente excitados, Cross não parou de beijá-lo em nenhum momento.

Nas próximas horas ambos ignoraram qualquer anseio hormonal, desfrutando da boca um do outro com beijos intensos e cálidos. Cross o puxou para mais perto, abraçando o corpo de Allen com força, acariciando seus cabelos, seus ombros, seu corpo inteiro com verdadeira adoração. O garoto suspirava a cada mordida nos lábios, também tratando de mapear o corpo do mais velho com suas mãos. Mas as caricias não avançaram para algo mais carnal em nenhum instante, estavam realmente imersos em profunda paixão.

Era uma despedida.

Não trocaram palavras, não precisavam. Os beijos falavam por si só, e Allen sentia como se todo o esforço tivesse valido a pena diante de tal declaração de amor que Cross o proporcionava com os lábios e mãos suaves.

No outro dia, quando finalmente despertou, o General não estava mais em sua cama. Allen suspirou fundo, sabendo que a farsa havia recomeçado.

Aquele dia seria o último dia que veria seu mestre. E, mesmo assim, não se arrependera de nada.

Colocando a coragem à postos, levantou-se da cama e abriu a porta do quarto, pronto para encarar novamente a sociedade, esconder a intensidade de seu amor por Cross Marian e iniciar uma nova etapa na vida.

Foi isso que ele prometera para Mana, e não uma vida de paixões e romances desnecessários. Afinal de contas, em uma guerra como aquela em que viviam não havia espaço para contos de fadas. Ele finalmente aprendeu o último, e talvez mais importante, ensinamento de seu mestre: esconda suas emoções, viva da melhor maneira possível, pois você não pode se dar ao luxo de viver na paz e felicidade.

Allen Walker e Cross Marian nada mais eram do que os apóstolos de Deus na terra, prontos para salvar a humanidade... O romance não havia espaço em suas vidas.

O mestre viu a determinação no olhar do seu pupilo e sorriu de canto de boca, sentindo um grande orgulho do menor. Apesar disso, ainda se preocupava em esconder esse sentimento, e por isso acariciou a marreta de madeira de leve enquanto caminhava com passos singelos até o garoto, preparando-se para compelir o  _grand finale_  da imensa farsa que era a vida das meras armas de Deus.

Talvez em outra vida as coisas fossem diferentes, quando toda essa guerra houvesse acabado... Ou, quem sabe, até mesmo nessa vida. Talvez conseguissem derrotar o Conde antes que a juventude fosse tirada de ambos os homens, talvez sobrevivessem à guerra e pudessem se dedicar a assuntos tão egoístas como o amor, paixão e felicidade.

Apenas talvez...

 

**_FIM._ **


End file.
